


[机舞]过热

by Mrryo



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:40:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29934237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrryo/pseuds/Mrryo
Summary: ※机工x舞者，搞黄短打※按说后面还应该有一篇大草原上被改造后的白球草舞者的，但是懒得写了，看官自行脑补，么么。





	[机舞]过热

舞者已经记不清这是第几次因为床上的破事和机工吵架了。起因是今天做到一半，机工突然拍脑门想起工房没断电，拔吊无情提起裤子的样子像个阳痿患者。  
他觉得机工简直不可理喻，上了床不就该真枪实弹、认认真真的搞吗？从前三天两头拿什么自动假几把、电击小玩具在他身上实验还能当是情趣，忍了；三更半夜面红耳赤地从工房出来，神经病一样嘟囔什么炮塔天下第一，也忍了；别人睡觉抱玩偶，机工睡觉抱费迪南德，占地方不说，舞者都怕哪天枪走火了把机工的脑袋或者蛋给崩了。当然他是不介意机工的死活，但要是早上醒来发现身边躺着个开花脑袋，他可能会吓得半身不遂再也没法跳舞。所以舞者只好牺牲小我，趁机工睡着之后把费迪南德抽出来，钻进他怀里假装自己是火枪，除了热和早上起来可能会被按着再搞一次之外也没啥坏处。

等机工匆匆赶回打算梅开二度，舞者早就性致全无，反手一肘撞在摸进被窝的机工脸上要他滚远些。机工满肚子委屈没处说，又发现舞者抱着他的费迪南德，顿时毫无眼力见地嚷嚷起来，活像老婆被人辱了。他一把掀开被子要抢，谁知道见了舞者线条柔和的裸身与泛着金属冷光的火枪蹭在一起，当即就又硬得一发不可收拾。  
“死变态！你他妈以后战场次次被死斗！”舞者被床头的以太锁链拴住手脚，激烈地挣扎，他没想到机工竟然把床都改造过了，“操你的枪管去！”   
“在操了，在操了，你这嘴不是火力挺足的吗？”机工一脸享受，在舞者柔韧的大腿上又揉又捏，“怎么不说话了？没弹药啦？接好了——”

被顶满了，舞者哭喘着抓紧锁链，上面的嘴哑了火，后面却还不停地被塞进东西来。机工的鸡巴很粗，时常干得舞者怀疑对方把下边的零件也换了，肉柱撑开甬道，被肠肉包裹挤压却从不留恋，进进出出比子弹还要快，根本不给后穴休息的机会。  
“还有刚才骂谁变态呢？嗯？”  
机工忽然放缓了挺腰的节奏，取而代之的是愈发深而重的肏弄，每次进去都顶到腺体，让舞者小腿乱颤，下面湿得不像话。与依靠肌肉力量的武僧不同，舞者这一职业更注重力与美的协调，即使绷紧全身也不会有太明显的肌块，只是显得肌肉紧实。剃光了汗毛的手臂摸上去颇为光滑，再好的仿生材料也仿不出这样润的肌肤。  
“嗯、太……啊……你变态，你阳痿，跟后入式人偶搞都能硬的变、呜，变态！”高潮中的舞者一张嘴就是情不自禁的呻吟，腰杆像是卡住的水车，迟钝地抬高些许，又脱力地归回原点。他喘息，哭得停不住，最后失神地望向天花板，被机工俯身时投下的阴影笼罩。  
“那叫后式自走人偶，不是后入式。”机工说着又慢条斯理地拓开高潮后敏感的内里，手指恶意找舞者最受不住的点，“而且要是我能搞它还轮得到你？”  
都怪舞者热情又湿漉漉地由人欺辱的肉穴，使他产生了身下人是温顺草食动物的错觉。被精虫啃光了的脑袋不经思考就拿嘴巴放屁，听完他说的话，舞者又急又气地屈膝一击，差点带走机工下半身的幸福。

睡了一晚上沙发的机工还以为舞者就是跟往常一样发发脾气，但等他发现自己身上常年不断的舞伴状态忽然消失了，才意识到舞者这次的脾气竟然过了夜。  
被舞者牵了下手的龙骑骚里骚气地抛飞吻，机工白眼快要翻到伪造天界去了，扭头看向队里剩下的那个攻击职业，是个拉拉菲尔族诗人。  
行，不给舞伴就拉倒，龙肠总不能给诗人和舞者吧？龙诗都分手多久了？机工心里嘀嘀咕咕，看着舞者跳起探戈，下意识来了一发大的。  
但是暴直呢？他那么高的暴直数据呢？满头问号的机工看见旁边龙骑上蹿下跳，忽然想起今天舞者选了别人当舞伴。又粗又长又鲜艳的龙肠卡着点从他胸口穿过、延伸，直牵在舞者身上，气得机工直按扳机却射不出子弹，打了半天空枪。  
打完互赞还不够，龙骑毫不畏惧机工黑洞洞的枪口，挤到舞者身边要跟他约战场。众所周知近日新战场开放，而机工这一职业由于喷火会严重破坏环境被踢出大草原，就差没在毡房上贴‘机工禁止’的标识了。龙骑的待遇就不一样，龙骑会于千里之外飞来取你项上人头再潇洒地飞回去，像颗全自动可控精准打击炮弹，凶得一批。

就你妈离谱。  
机工叼着手电筒边骂边搞改造，在一众型号各异的假鸡巴中挑了个最有机械质感的。他操不成后式自走人偶，但是可以让人偶配色的按摩棒操舞者，多么天才的想法！  
电火花刺啦啦的声音在寂夜里响个没完，机工吭吭笑了两声，嘴角一咧，差点把手电筒掉进护送系统内部。


End file.
